


Black Fire

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: “You look like your father.” He bluffed, watching the rage flash in Wrathion’s eyes, but taking note of how the other remained still. His jet-black hair was as wild and dark as the night, and his eyes redder than blood. Something about the Black dragonflight would always seem sinister, seem evil.Maybe Anduin would never trust him.“You don’t look like yours.” Wrathion countered.And here Anduin was, admiring the beauty of the son of the Destroyer.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Black Fire

**Author's Note:**

> horny for wrathion say what
> 
> anduin: what
> 
> (Rating changed to explicit because let's face it this is me we're talking about)

“You don’t look the same.” Anduin said over his cup of tea. Wrathion suspected it was spiked, his nostrils catching the flare of alcohol on the breeze that wafted through the garden atrium. The Prince - no, the King - was nose-deep in some piece of literature. As Wrathion drifted closer he saw that it was poetry of some sort. He wondered why the King of Stormwind would read for frivolity. It was charming.

The pad of Wrathion’s thumb ghosted over the forming bruise on his cheek. He supposed he’d seen that coming. He should’ve told Anduin he was sorry.

He felt a twinge of shame at how his body longed for Anduin still. Lusting after the Prince had been his main passtime in Pandaria - and thinking he’d made himself obvious, he dedicated himself to other things. Aiding champions, avoiding wars; inciting wars.

_Ah, that’s probably why he’s upset with me._

“Does it please you?” Wrathion boldly asked, putting down the almanac he was pretending to read and standing before the King. Anduin recoiled, eyes flicking between his book and his new advisor, before he finally set the book down and gave Wrathion an unsubtle twice-over.

“You look like your father.” He bluffed, watching the rage flash in Wrathion’s eyes, but taking note of how the other remained still. His jet-black hair was as wild and dark as the night, and his eyes redder than blood. Something about the Black dragonflight would always seem sinister, seem evil. Maybe Anduin would never trust him because of how many lives he had seen bathed in the flames of the darkest flight.

And here he was, admiring the beauty of the son of the Destroyer, in how he’d grown, in the expanse of his chest and how he held it confidently before Anduin, like he’d no reason to bend the knee at all. Like Anduin was nothing - it set him alight.

This was a creature who would live for eons, a hundred - no, a thousand, if clever and lucky - of his lifetimes. That Wrathion should care for or bow to him was nothing but a foolish whim. 

Yet, Wrathion was here, quiet and staring at Anduin with all his grace and neediness. He simply had to be wanted, Anduin recognizing at least that much - and he did want him. Anduin adored him, even.Wrathion was still so innocent, so cruel and so chaotic, so thoughtful and so wanting. 

But far, far too charming. It must've been genetic.

“You don’t look like yours.” Wrathion countered, suddenly coming to grip Anduin’s chin. The newly-made king looked around, embarrassed to be caught like this with his new advisor. He closed his eyes, thinking of what his father would think, seeing him get so flustered over someone like Wrathion, who so brazenly walked into his keep like an old friend, and not a traitor.

Like someone who knew what they meant to the King of Stormwind.

Like someone Anduin could trust.

“No, you look like your mother. Strong, like your father, just... soft, and golden.” Wrathion’s thumb brushed his lower lip, and Anduin felt his body twitch in response, taking hold of of the other and beckoning him closer. “I want to make you mine, King Wrynn.” The dragon finished, stepping closer between Anduin’s now parting legs. Anduin's cock responding in kind, Wrathion watched himself being succumbed to with Anduin glancing up at him from between embarrassed stares at the floor.

“To my chambers.” Anduin stuttered out, one glove over his mouth as he stood. Red eyes going wide, Wrathion followed the quickly departing king, tongue wet and heavy at the thought of finally having the one he had coveted for so long.

“My King, a word -” Valeera spoke from one of the chambers, Genn accompanying her at her side.

“We will convene tonight, I have urgent matters to attend to.” Anduin blurted out, passing the two and making his way towards his chambers. Wrathion watched his pale hair, tied back from his face. A few strands stayed to frame it, and Wrathion felt it was handsome, how Anduin had grown into his features.

“Perhaps you should answer their summons, my Prince.” Immediately, Wrathion recoiled from his own words, glancing at Anduin as he turned, the door to his quarters half-ajar.

“I’d have you dragged to the stockades if not for what’s between your legs right now, and how badly I’d like to put my mouth on it.” He whispered, eyes going dark in a way Wrathion had never seen. He’d never thought of Anduin as the sort to speak like that, but his cock hardened in his leggings, shameful and noticeable.

Anduin took him by the collar, dragging him into the room and shutting the door.

The king’s quarters were austere and charming, the only real luxury being a fireplace, a scattering of books, and a carpet made of a worg’s skin. Wrathion suppressed a shudder at the mounted dragon horns above the mantle, but he forgave Anduin profusely in his mind as soon as he saw the man fall to his knees.

Wrathion felt his cock come free not long after, and he unfastened his armor to help Anduin gain access - which the King didn’t truly need, having already wrapped his lips around the other and beginning to move the foreskin back from the sensitive head of his cock.

Anduin’s eyes watched Wrathion’s face as he sucked him off, and he pulled back, panting hard. “I’ve never done this.” He admitted. “But I’ve always wanted to, with you. Back in Pandaria - I didn’t know how to ask you to fuck me.”

Wrathion’s chest swelled with pride at the other’s admission, and he grabbed him by his waist and heaved him up, shoving him back onto the silken-sheeted bed. His cock was wet and stiffer than he’d ever remembered, and Anduin’s clothes were coming off every time he tugged impatiently, watching the king shed his layers until he was nude.

“Your father would’ve never gotten you back if you’d said that to me back then.”


End file.
